The invention relates to a CMOS comparator of the type preferably used in self-insulating power IC components.
So-called PROFETs (thermally protected field effect transistors) use such comparators to compare a measured voltage with a reference voltage. These conventional comparators require a relatively large amount of space, however, which obstructs the aim of high integration density.